


The Pack Survives

by Chosenfire



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Future Fic, Gen, Stark Family Reunion(s) (ASoIaF), Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosenfire/pseuds/Chosenfire
Summary: Jon returns to Winterfell and gets the third degree from his sisters (and Ghost).





	The Pack Survives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NRGburst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/gifts).



“You had sex with the Mother of Dragons.” Arya seemed unimpressed.

“You bent the knee!” Sansa disappointed. 

Ghost refused to look Jon in the eye, sprawled between the two girls on Jon’s bed. His head in Arya’s lap and tail waving gently against Sansa’s legs as she petted his back.

It was obvious to Jon whose side he was on.

“Get out of my room.” Jon demanded trying to keep it from turning into a plea.

He clearly failed when Arya huffed and sprawled back on his bed scowling at the ceiling. “Boys are stupid,” she muttered to their sister and Sansa hummed her agreement. 

Ghost yawned, moving so his head was now in Sansa’s lap.

“The North must keep its independence.” Sansa insisted as she scratched behind the direwolf’s ears. 

“I just don’t want Jon to be burnt to a crisp by her dragons,” Arya groused. 

In that moment it hit Jon how much he had missed his sisters. He’d been eager to see Sansa again, never able to really stop worrying about her when he’d been traveling with Daenerys. Horrible things happened to their family when they were separated. 

Coming home to Winterfell and finding Arya there had nearly brought him to his knees. He’d never allowed himself to give up on her but could never find the hope he needed for his youngest sister lost in the world.

There was still an ache in his neck from where Arya had clung to it and he was grateful for it.

Even finding Bran’s blank stare hadn’t killed the joy inside him at having more of his family returned to him. Bran was still his brother, nothing else mattered. 

The feast to celebrate his return had been long and Jon had left Daenerys side to slip back to his room, only to find his sisters already there. He’d been glad. 

“Her dragons aren’t going to hurt me.” He tried to alleviate Arya’s fear. He hung his sword on the hook on the wall, moving to sit down beside Sansa. Ghost huffed his breath hot as he licked Jon’s hand.

“You don’t know that.” Sansa’s eyes were concerned as she leaned against Jon. “They say she’s done so before.”

Jon had heard the same, from Daenerys herself. “Aye, but she cares for me - and I for her.” He could be nothing but honest with his sisters. 

“I’m happy for you, Jon.” Arya bounced up crossing her legs under her “But if she hurts you I will stab her, I don’t care if she’s a Queen or has dragons.” And seeing the fierceness in her eyes and remembering the tail Sansa had told him of what had happened to Lord Baelish Jon believed her. 

“I’ve missed you.” Jon asserted fiercely, hand sliding into Sansa’s to let her know he meant her as well.


End file.
